If only
by OMGleeLove
Summary: The past is like a handful of dust .It filters through your fingers .Disappearing little by little .If Quinn Fabray could go back for one day she would do things differently.
1. Chapter 1

Summer_** before high school when we first met .We'd make- out in your Mustang to Radio Head and on my sixteenth birthday we got matching tattoos**_

_._It was two weeks before school started, and Quinn Fabray was at the party of the year sitting all alone in the corner because no one had asked her to dance .The speakers were jamming ,girls were giggling ,and boys were getting pretty wild .She contemplated leaving .As she went to get a glass of punch ,she ran into a dark figure."Oh my I'm sorry I "she looked into the deep brown eyes of the person that stood before her .It was Finn Hudson the most popular guy in school .He was every girls' dream sweet ,handsome ,and just all around amazing .Quinn hadn't ever really gotten to know the guy because he always hung out with the jocks ."Finn" she said almost breathless."Your Quinn right?"."I saw you all alone over here and thought you might wanna dance?"Why should a pretty girl like you be all alone ?"So would you take this dance?" He asked her making the breath leave her body. .Quinn took his hand and let him guide her to the dance floor .Their bodies swaying to the beat of the music faces close noses occasionlly bumping .She never felt more at peace then in that moment . Now it was two weeks later, their first day of highschool .She took his hand walking through the doors of the place that would change their lives forever.

_**Used to steal your parents liquor and climb to the roof talk about are future like we had a clue.**  
>." <em>California" he said to her one day while they were snuggling on her bed .Her head on his chest fingers their fingers enlaced . "What"? she responded confused by what her awesome boyfriend was suggesting ."We should go to California when we graduate get a house by the beach and have a few kids ."Sounds amazing "Quinn replied kissing him deeply on the lips and snuggling closer to him. Amazing indeed

_**Never plan that one day ,I'd be losing you**  
>.<em>She stared at the sight in front of her .Finn kissing that Rachel girl from glee club .She ran right into the arms of his best friend seeking comfort .Praying it would stop the pain ,but it didn't

_**In another life I would be your girl we'd keep all our promises be us against the** world. She watched in horror as Finn Hudson beat the hell out of his best friend for getting her pregnant .She begged him to stay and told him she was sorry .He didn't listen just screamed the words she never though she would here him say."We're over"_

**In another life ,I would make you stay .So I don't have to say you were the one that got one that got away **Six months later,she was planning her life with Puck and watching Finn walk hand in hand with Rachel .He hardly spoke to her hell he hardly looked at her .He didn't see her the way she saw him .The love of her life.

_I** was June and you were my Johnny Cash .Never one without the other we made a pact .Sometimes when I miss you I put those records on.  
><strong>_She would never admit it to anyone but months after giving her baby up for adoption .She still watched those old videos .They were the only thing that soothed her.

_**Someone told me you had your tattoo removed. I Saw you down town singing the blues .Its time to face the music .I'm no longer your muse** ._She just wanted someone to love her she screamed at her friends .Truth was she wanted him to love her

._**But in another life I would be your girl .We'd keep all our promises be us against the world . In another life I would make you stay so I don't have to say .You were the one that got one that got o-o-o-o-o that got away. The one that got away **_She sang the words desperately praying he would catch on ,but he never did.

_**All this money can't buy me a time machine(Nooo) .Can't replace you with a million rings(NOOO) .I should have told you what you ment to me because now I pay the price.**_

She should be happy .She got into Yale .She was getting out of Lima going places ,but all she could focus on was Finn was engaged to Rachel .She had lost him.

_**In another life I would be your girl .We'd keep all our promises be us against the another life I would make you stay so I don't have to say you were the one that got away .The one that got one .The one .The one that got away**_

Four years later ,after she met Finn here she sat at Finn's wedding .Not to her to Rachel Berry .He was going to spend forever with Rachel ,grow old with Rachel ,and have children with Rachel .She felt tears fill her eyes and took a shot from the flask she brought .Four years ago ,she was planning forever with Finn .Four years ago, she was living a dream .Four years ago, she met the love of her life and on this day she lost him forever .She looked down at the little black heart on her left arm .If only...

_In another life ,I would make you stay so I don't have to say you were the one .The one that got away._

An:Hey guys ! This in my first Fuinn Good? Bad? Writing this actually made me ship them lol! Song:"The One That Got Away" by Miss Katy Perry.(did you notice slight song tweakage?);) Got any thing Glee related you want me to write? Maybe another song based one shot or a multi chapter fic? Request by private messaging me or writing in the reviews .Remember honesty is best .All opinions are valued~OMGleelove


	2. Chapter 2:Mistakes

If only she hadn't gotten pregnant

Every day she thinks of what if she hadn't sleep with ,it was something she joked about often but that was only to withhold the pain. One night stands were common in highschool, but Quinn always sore that she would never be "that girl".That girl pregnant at sixteen. That girl everyone stared at and whispered how she was a "slut"and a "whore".The words hurt,but they didn't hurt as much as the pain she felt when that little baby kicked .She refused to see her baby as a mistake .Her baby was beautiful but most of all the one thing that hurt the most, was that this baby girl wasn't Finns ,so she lied because she didn't want to see him hurt and because maybe she wanted to belive it too

_AN:I hope you enjoyed this chapter .Sorry it was short.I've decided to make this a series of "If only"oneshots:).You can suggest some prompts:)~OMGleelove_


End file.
